1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an improvement in an inefficient burning chamber arrangement of a conventional horizontal boiler, and more particularly to a hollow tube-like flame-conducting element having projected fins fixed parallelly and spirally along the outer surface thereof, for both increasing the heat-absorbing area of the burning chamber and making the propagating flame move forward in a whirlpool manner so as to improve the thermal efficiency of the horizontal boiler, resulting in less energy consumption and reduction in the time requirement to transform a unit volume of water to steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional horizontal boiler, the burning chamber is arranged in a straight-line manner, i.e., the propagating flame progresses to the end of the 1st burning chamber and then is bounced into the 2nd burning chamber in a turbulent manner against the wall of the boiler and moves into an attached chimney. Also (as shown in FIG. 1), the 1st and 2nd burning chambers of the boiler are surrounded by a water jacket including a plurality of communicable pipes through which cold water to be heated in the process by the flame is made to flow from the water inlet 23 therealong, while the flame is propagating between said pipes for achieving its heating purpose. The deficiency with the conventional horizontal boiler lies in the propagation of the flame which starts from the injection and propagates into a burning tank 25 where the flame is in a turbulent state and changes its propagation direction inversely into the 2nd burning chamber. In the 2nd burning tank the flame is conducted into the final duct and released into the atmosphere via a chimney. The manner in which the flame is conducted in the conventional horizontal boiler makes it difficult to transmit its thermal energy effectively to the pipes therein and also produces a tremendous resistance against the flame propagation in said burning tanks 25, 26. Therefore, a lot of thermal energy is wasted, which is then released into the atmosphere via the chimney, causing air pollution.
The inventor, viewing the deficiency as well as the disadvantages with the conventional horizontal boiler, has devoted his experience in fabricating boilers to providing an improved boiler in which the flame can propagate in a more steady manner with minimum resistance and thermal energy can be better transmitted so that the thermal efficiency of the boiler can be increased satisfactorily. The effort comes to fruition only after a series of experiments and improvements on the models the inventor has built.